


Snuggle Celebrations

by KyoukaiKanata



Series: Snuggle ABO Series [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: After Brazil celebrations are over Daniel and Charles find Max and Pierre snuggled up together in one double omega nest. Of course it's too comfortable to resist for the two Alpha's and leads to inevitable confessions.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Snuggle ABO Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671814
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Snuggle Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeny1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/gifts).



> For a certain someone who loves Maxiel and I think deserved something sweet written for those uni results. Proud of you Kai 💙 
> 
> Of course, being me I had to sneak in a little bit of Pierre/Charles in as well 😉
> 
> As always full credit for the AOB nest concept goes to the original creator Quagswagging. I just have a giant soft spot for the idea.
> 
> Hope you like it! Trying to work out a pairing for Daniil was tricky!

Brazil had been surreal on many levels. Two midfield teams ending up with podiums was practically unheard of and in true F1 fashion, teams celebrated the only way they knew how. In the Honda families case this was with copious amounts of champagne, lots of laughter and cheesy group trophy photos and videos that would no doubt end up on someone's social media come lunchtime on Monday.

Max smiled as he wandered through the crowds of people, politely thanking those that congratulated him in passing. Two glasses of champagne were held in his hands, his gaze focused on the back of the dark fluffy haired man ahead. He had always expected to share a podium together one day, but neither of them had imagined it would be like this. In a way it made it even more special as it proved what could be done, in the right circumstances, with willpower, determination and the new Honda engines. 

Reaching him, he nudged his shoulder, holding the glass out as he turned.

"Here Pierre, congratulations"

The gentle smile and shining eyes that met his, caused his grin to widen further.

"Thanks Max, same to you. I still can't believe it happened!" 

Laughing Max pulled Pierre into a hug, tightening his arms as he felt Pierre's own slip around his waist. Pressing his nose into the crook of Pierre's neck, he sighed shakily at the soothing scent he found there.

He hadn't told anyone but he had been lucky. His heat had been due to start this morning and he could feel it now, lingering. Pierre's scent, being a fellow omega was a peaceful balm, in the chaotic storm beginning to build within him. Heat suppressants did there job sexually, but they didn't prevent the emotional and the physical comfort an omega would still need. 

"Max, are you...?"

Max stirred out of his thoughts as Pierre pushed him slightly off him, his free arm tightening it's grip, as concerned dark blue orbs met his own. 

"I'm fine Pierre" he spoke pulling back sharply, only to sway slightly and have to blink several times over as his vision blurred. 

"Max!" he heard Pierre cry out, before he felt his glass of champagne taken out of his hand and an arm come around his waist.

"Come on, idiote, let's get you lying down before you fall down"

Max felt himself sway again as he leant heavily on Pierre, almost toppling him over. For an omega, Max had always been very broad and muscular and Pierre had always been slender. Even for a professional omega athlete. 

Before they could fall, a strong arm hooked around his waist and pulled his arm over their shoulder, taking most of the weight of Pierre. 

"I've got him, Pierre"

Glancing up, Max's hazy eyes met the sharp one holding him.

"Are you sure Dany, I can do it"

"Like you were just now?" Daniil teased, his sharp eyes warm as his gaze met the flustered Frenchman.

"Don't worry about it, but we need to find somewhere quickly, he's starting to draw attention." 

Nodding, Pierre moved, "Come on, this way we'll put him in one of the heat rooms at the back."

Together as one unit they moved, Pierre coming around to help support Max's other side as the scent of heat began to grow stronger. 

Luckily one sharp look from Daniil and the protective glint shining in Pierre's eyes was enough to prevent any alphas from trying their luck as they moved through the busy gathering and out to the quiet halls. 

A short time later Pierre stepped forward with a special key and unlocked one of the heat rooms. Only omegas had these keys, and the room inside was minimal. They were really only designed for emergencies if an omega went into an unexpected heat. 

"How are you not affected. How does my scent not affect you?" Max slurred confusedly at Dany as he lowered him down onto the nearby bed. Heat haze often made omega's sound drunk and it's full effect had now kicked in, making him sound like he'd had multiple glasses rather than just a few sips. 

Releasing him safely, Dany's gaze softened.

"I think my mates would have something to say about it if I tried anything. No offence Max, even as strong as you smell, you aren't my type." 

"Mates?" Max asked, confusion clear. 

Sharing an amused look with Pierre, Dany continued "Carlos and Lando. If you think I want to inflict the wrath of my omega about one of his gaming partners in crime you've got another thing coming. Let alone what Carlos would do." 

"I thought" Max began, hazy gaze glancing between both the of Toro Rosso drivers in front of him.   
Pierre and Dany both chuckled, "You thought we were together"

Shaking his head Pierre smiled, "Dany helped to save me after everything, but he's like my brother not my partner"

"That's what's you've Leclerc for after all" teased Dany as a blush spread across Pierre's face.

"Charles isn't my partner!" Pierre protested.

"Yet" Dany said, chuckling softly before standing and walking to the open door. 

"I'll go and get you both something to eat and drink. Look after him." 

Closing the door behind him, Dany walked off and pulled out his phone, sending a message to his Australian namesake "Come here to the RB building now, I'll help get you in. A certain lion needs you. Pierre can only help him for so long." 

By the time Dany had collected and dropped of a food and drink package to Pierre, and begun walking back towards the main building, he had 20 missed calls and an increasingly urgent series of messages on his phone.

At a cry of his name, Dany looked up to see a frantic looking Daniel and a worried Charles standing at the main doors.

Nodding to the guards to let them through, both alpha's bolted towards him. 

"What's going on? Where's Max, what's wrong with him?. Dammit dude say something!" cried Daniel, grabbing Dany's arms, pure panic written over his face. 

"Is Pierre ok?" Charles cut in.

"Woah, they're fine. Max has gone into heat that's all and Pierre's looking after him. I called for you because he'll need you soon. Although I'm not sure why you're here Charles?" 

"Pierre's here" came the blunt sharp response.

Sighing Dany shook his head, "Come on then i'll take you to them, but try and calm down, geez your making me feel on edge. That won't help them at all"

Moving through the halls, he lead the two alphas back to the heat room, knocking when he arrived.

"It's unlocked Dany, just come in, he's burning up. I think we need Dan. I know Max doesn't want to admit it but I think their mates, and he needs his alpha. The heat suppresants don't fully seem to be working"

"Good job I brought him then and a visitor for you too"  
Pierre glanced up from wiping some sweat of Max's forehead and blushed at the gazes focused on them. His own body had gone into a light 'fake' heat in response to Max's own and whilst he didn't have a sexual craving, he was certainly feeling an increased emotional need for an alpha of his own. 

Dan and Charles had followed Dany into the room and the sight before them made them pause. Both alpha's softening at the gorgeous sight in front of them. Max and Pierre were snuggled up together in one double omega nest. Max half sprawled over Pierre.

Pierre had managed to build it whilst Max was out of it and had made it as comfortable as he could. Shuffling blankets and pillows around until Max lay spooned in the middle of them. A warm blanket draped over him, only small tufts of his hair, forehead and nose visible. 

Dany shook his head at the sight and went to walk out, pressing a hand on both alpha's shoulders and forcing their gaze to meet with his own hard one, "Look after them, if you hurt them and I find out there will be hell to pay, and make sure you lock the door. I'll be back in the morning with more supplies"

"Dany!"

The sharp call made him turn to face his teammate. 

"Just warning them Pierre, especially since you both now smell as strong as anything. You want them to be your mates, they need to remember that you've chosen them and treat you with the respect you deserve."

The bang of the door closing broke the silence that followed as Dany left. 

Pierre's face dropped down, cheeks bright red in embarrassment at Dany's comment. A whimper from Max causing him to brush the cold cloth over his forehead again as he to tried to keep him comfortable.

The noise was enough to spur the alpha's into action.

"Maxy" Dan practically whispered moving over and crouching down beside the nest. Hand brushing over Max's forehead and cupping his cheek as hazy orbs opened and met his own.

"Dan? Huh? What you doing here?" Max murmured, clearly confused and his voice still slurred from the heat coursing through him. 

"Where else would I be my brave lion. Pierre and Dany said you needed me, so here I am"

Whimpering Max tried to move into Dan's hold, the need to be held by the alpha almost overpowering, only to stop when he heard a groan from underneath him. Pierre wincing as all Max's weight ended up on top of him. 

"Max, come this way" Dan spoke, climbing over both omegas and flopping down beside Max's other side. Guiding Max's weight of Pierre and into his arms. 

Nuzzling him gently, he tilted the hazy orbs up to meet his own, feeling the bed dip again as Charles moved and wrapped Pierre up in his arms to. 

That didn't matter now. What mattered was the beautiful omega in his arms. His omega, he knew that now. He could practically feel his inner alpha purring at the scent that surrounded him. 

It felt so right, how neither of them had not noticed before now he wasn't sure. Although he was pretty sure stubbornness was the strongest factor. But now, now was the time to talk. 

"Congratulations Maxy, I'm so proud of you for today"

"Yeah, it felt good, it felt like redemption, for both of us" Max smiled, his spare hand moving back to squeeze Pierre's arm. 

Sighing, he snuggled deeper into the embrace holding him. The scent of firewood, petrol and home filling his soul and soothing the anxiousness building up within him. He could feel his mind sharpening again as it registered the presence of a strong and worthy alpha.

"I've got you Maxy, I've always got you, my omega". 

Pressing as close as possible, he sighed as he felt Dan's nose nuzzle and scent mark the side of his neck, melting into his hold at the sensations it produced. He could feel his mind in turmoil, one part still ecstatic from today's events and being in Dan's arms. The other in doubt, wandering what on earth his former teammate was even doing here. 

"You could have anyone, are you sure you want me?" he murmured quietly. 

Heat haze was odd like that, outside of heat both he and Pierre were confident, in heat the opposite rang true and insecurities that they held deep down, would come to the forte. 

"You're an idiot Maxy" a lazy grin appeared on Dan's face and he leant forwards, gently pulling Max's gaze to meet his own. 

"If i didn't want you my lion, do you think I would really be here?" 

Trying to pull back, cheeks bright red Max snapped, embarrassed, "Maybe? I don't know, you're nice to everyone, how am I supposed to know what's you being nice and what's uh".

His frustrated tone was halted and his mind eased, as lips pressed against his own in a soft caress. Pressing firmly and deepening the kiss as a whimper escaped his throat. He gasped and groaned as he felt Dan's tongue come to play with his, rolling over on his back so Max was sprawled over the top of him. 

Pulling away with a gasp, he panted heavily, his whole body practically singing at the touch. He shivered in pleasure as he felt Dan's hand slip under his shirt to caress his back and his other hand pulling Max back down to meet his lips again. 

The look in his eyes was everything Max had always secretly longed for in a mate. Loving strength and reassurance shining in those deep brown orbs he called home. 

"Als je me wilt, heb je me Maxy"

"What did you say?" Max gasped, eyes wide in disbelief at the dutch phrase he heard come from Dan.

"When did you learn dutch?!" 

"You heard me baby, Als je me wilt, heb je me Maxy. Ik heb het voor je geleerd" 

Almost crying, Max kissed him, pouring every emotion he felt into it. Nothing but pure joy and love filling him. The dark, doubting thoughts beginning to escape him. 

Dan cared for him, Dan saw him as his omega. He knew that now. He'd learnt Dutch just for him. **_He'd learnt Dutch._** Most alphas would only bother with the basics when courting an omega, but Dan. Dan had learnt a whole language just for him. 

Pulling back he laughed as Dan spoke, "Those better be happy tears my lion, after all there's still an important question you need to answer".

"What question?"

"The most important one" Dan grinned cheekily.

"Dan!" Max exclaimed, frustration clear.

Pulling Max into another kiss Dan's expression softened as he pulled away, his nose brushing Max's before he nuzzled and scented his neck. Pressing a kiss to the skin there. Feeling him relax fully in his arms, his lips moved up to his ear and he murmured the final question.

"Ik hou van je Max Verstappen, wil jij mijn omega zijn?"

"You love me?" Max was in shock. Daniel couldn't love him. This was **_Daniel Ricciardo._ **

"I love you Max, so what you do say, wil je mijn omega zijn?"

Tears filled his eyes, but he knew there was only one answer he could give.

"Ja, ja ik zal de jouwe zijn"

"Good, cos god knows what I'd do without you baby" Dan kissed him throughly.

"Ben je gek geworden?" Max teased, a grin spreading across his face as he shifted of Dan's chest and rolled onto his side, linking their spare hands together as Dan's arm tightened around his shoulders. 

Dan's brow furrowed in confusion and he snorted, shaking his head. "You haven't learnt Dutch fully then". 

"Sue me baby, you have a head start"

"I guess I'll just have to teach you". Moving further into Dan's embrace and pressing a kiss to his sternum, Max sighed, snuggling into his shoulder. There would be time to teach his alpha later. For now his omega side was screaming for physical affection and he knew his alpha would oblige. This was, after all, Daniel Ricciardo and with Dan, he was beginning to understand, nothing was too much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Dutch Translations Below. I'm afraid I do not speak Dutch so all translations were completed by google. Apologies if there are any errors. 
> 
> Als je me wilt, heb je me Maxy = If you want me, you've got me Maxy
> 
> Ik heb het voor je geleerd. = I learnt it for you
> 
> Ik hou van je Max Verstappen, wil jij mijn omega zijn? = I love you Max Verstappen, will you be my omega? 
> 
> Ja, ja ik zal de jouwe zijn = Yes, yes i'll be yours
> 
> Ben je gek geworden? = Lose your mind?


End file.
